


you and me (the view from this hill)

by jinkees



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Slice of Life, short nd sweet, so much fluff jfc but specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkees/pseuds/jinkees
Summary: Baekhyun was excited about moving in together for many, many reasons. But seeing Taemin like this, clad in messy clothes and armed with a focused pout, catching the flash in his eyes when he has an idea and following his hands as they dig through boxes and stack cookware, is probably Baekhyun's favorite part. It strikes a match of tenderness that, while not exactly foreign to him, certainly burns stronger now.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	you and me (the view from this hill)

**Author's Note:**

> huge thank you to dan for requesting this!! it's very soft and warm, i hope you enjoy the copious amounts of sweetness <3

Move-in day had been a long time coming. It was marked on the calendar the day they picked out the apartment, and the countdown never lost its excitement. Nonetheless, Baekhyun wakes up from his nap still sore from moving their belongings all morning, driving back and forth with Taemin's hand in his.

He also wakes up alone, though the bed is still warm where Taemin curled up beside him.

Rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, he waddles out of their messy bedroom, just barely skirting around a stack of shoeboxes, sliding on his socked feet into the hallway. The apartment is honey-colored through the late afternoon sun, pleasant to his tired eyes. He follows slightly out of tune humming down the hall, like a sailor to a siren, and finds home against the doorframe to the kitchen.

Baekhyun was excited about moving in together for many, _many_ reasons. But seeing Taemin like this, clad in messy clothes and armed with a focused pout, catching the flash in his eyes when he has an idea and following his hands as they dig through boxes and stack cookware, is probably Baekhyun's favorite part. It strikes a match of tenderness that, while not exactly foreign to him, certainly burns stronger now.

Once the last box is empty-- a set of plates and bowls they bought together, Baekhyun thinks fondly-- he decides it’s enough for now. It takes more work than he's willing to admit, but eventually he settles on the floor behind Taemin and pulls him into a back hug, nestling his chin in the slope of Taemin's shoulder. He snags Taemin's hands, lacing their fingers and pressing butterfly kisses to his knuckles. He closes his eyes to take in the scent of the shampoo Taemin always uses, the hint of cologne left from when he spritzed it on this morning.

"Morning, sleepyhead. I was wondering when you were going to come say hello," Taemin says.

Eyes still closed, Baekhyun trusts the other to catch the kiss he leans forward to give. "Mm, got distracted enjoying the view."

Taemin makes a gagging noise that just makes Baekhyun laugh more.

From there, it’s easy to guide Taemin away from the kitchen and whatever else he was thinking about, taking him by the hand and back to the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom, finally. It’s easy to pull Taemin down to the mattress with him, draw him in close the way Taemin loves. Baekhyun’s hands gravitate to play with Taemin’s hair out of habit, sometimes moving to trace his soft features. Flicking an ear occasionally just to see the scrunch of Taemin's nose.

"I tried to nap, promise," Taemin says, hushed. “I just couldn’t get to sleep.”

Baekhyun nods, flicks at Taemin’s ear again. “Why’s that?”

"I'm just so excited. I've wanted this for a long time," Taemin says, drawing off and nosing against Baekhyun’s throat to hide his face. Baekhyun's heart warms at the action; sometimes he loses track of just how _cute_ Taemin can be.

"Me too. That's why I'm not mad at you for unpacking the kitchen without me," Baekhyun teases. Taemin half-heartedly smacks at his chest, though Baekhyun swears he hears a quiet ‘sorry.’ He gets it, though; they’ve wanted this for so long, spent hours upon hours talking about decor colors and furniture and how they needed to live near a park for their future dogs, which they could actually _get_ now. Something that once felt so distant now feels so real, so tangible, and Baekhyun would be lying if he said he wasn’t itching to dive in too.

"Compromise. We'll sleep for a bit now, and when we wake up we'll eat and get back to work," Baekhyun says, yawning a little. "But we have to do it _together_ ," he adds, pinching Taemin's cheek. "No skipping ahead without me, meanie."

Because he loves this experience. Even when he has to scurry to take whatever Taemin is about to break out of his hands, or do more of the heavy lifting since he doesn't want Taemin to strain himself more than he already does-- he loves that this is the life they're building together. He loves these new sides of Taemin, like the one that gets _very_ heated about water pressure for some reason, or the one that lights up at the sight of festive autumn-themed trinkets. It's so, so precious.

"Deal," Taemin agrees after a brief pause. pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's cheek-- well, the beauty mark on his cheek, like he always did. Baekhyun melts a bit more, and wonders just how much of it he could take before he melted away completely. He would let Taemin do it, too, no question.

Taemin mumbles something against Baekhyun's neck, lips slightly catching. Tease. It draws a lazy smile to Baekhyun's face, and he holds Taemin that much tighter.

"Love you too," he says. "Even though you put the cups in the wrong spot."

Taemin groans in annoyance, music to Baekhyun's ears, until he's shut up with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/jinkees3000)!. 
> 
> (also, if anyone who reads this is interested in making a fic request as well, please feel free to head over to my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/jinkees) <3)


End file.
